


The Lion Tamed

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam puts Gene to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Tamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://talking2thesky.tumblr.com/post/130606952218/danae-b-i-want-the-k-7-romantic-kiss-samgene).

Drawing Gene’s vest up over his head, Sam gets to witness the bizarre mess his hair becomes when the static catches it. Gene blinks, sleepily, and swipes his hand back through it. Gene’s mane flattens a little, and Sam lets a wave of affection take him, leans in to kiss the adorable puzzled frown off of Gene’s face. Gene gives a low hum, clumsily pats Sam’s ear, clearly aiming for his cheek.

“This mean you’re staying?” He asks, when Sam pulls back just far enough to gaze into his eyes.

“Yes, Guv,” Sam promises, and finishes tucking them both in.


End file.
